The Tales of Sarahi: The Movie
The Tales of Sarahi: The Movie is an American animated fantasy musical comedy-drama film produced by Warner Bros. Animation and ClearWorld Entertainment. It was directed by Chris Reccardi and Lynne Naylor, and it based on the TV series, The Tales of Sarahi. It stars the reprised voices of Tara Strong, Carlos Alazraqui, Grey DeLisle, Billy West, Kath Soucie, Janice Kawaye, and Tom Kenny, along with new additions including Colin Firth, Sarah Silverman, Tiffany Haddish, Elizabeth Banks, Alison Brie, Jesse McCartney, Anna Kendrick, and Stephanie Beatriz. In the film, Sarahi and her friends realizes that their city had been overthrow by Lord Decker, so they must team up with their old enemy Kendall mark their biggest journey ever to save the world. Meanwhile, Larissa discovers a shocking secret about her past, and unexpectedly meets her long-lost mother, Perla. The Tales of Sarahi: The Movie was released in the United States on September 20, 2019 by Warner Bros. Pictures. The film received positive reviews from both film critics and fans of the show, who commended its humor, characters, screenplay, and animation. It grossed over $923 million worldwide over a $200 million budget, making it the seventh highest-grossing film of 2019, as well as the third highest-grossing animated film of that year. Plot After the events of Changing Madness, Kendall discover that an giant crystal ball from the castle. When she arrived at the dark castle, she discover that Lord Decker had plan to take over the world. Kendall is held hostage being threatened to help Lord Decker's plan be successful by explaining that a prophesy of the most person in the city being the only one to stop him. Afterwards, Kendall is tased and beat up while also ordered to most person in the city. 2 years later, Sarahi, along with her pets and friends, are celebrating the city's festival. Larissa is teased by some children by calling him "bubble girl" due to blueish hair, and told Sarahi that she was found as an infant on the shore. Larissa is still wondering how and why he ended up in this place. When, Larissa went to her home, she met a young creature named Bally, who was from Larissa's past. Meanwhile, Kendall finally found Sarahi and meet her at her house and convinces her to build an alliance with her. They recruit Spots, Alice, Asher, Marlie, Larissa (along with Bally), and Madden. During a team meeting, the festivities are interrupted by an invasion of evil creature commanded by Ansley. Sarahi flees the city alongside her friends, Spots, Alice, Bally, and Kendall, who join Sarahi's quest to Legendary Realm, with the help of Leanna, who think that they will not make it if they goes by themself. They are later joined by a creature named Gracie, who rescue them from a man-eating plant, and reluctantly join the journey after Sarahi wanting her to help them since she and Leanna are the only ones who know the Legendary Realm. Decker, disgruntled that he found out that Sarahi and her gang are running away, sends Ansley, along with her sidekicks, Dumper and Coney, to find and captured Sarahi. Sarahi and her gang travel to the desert city, where they meet a con artist named Jaxson and his sister named Alayna offers to escort them. As Jaxson and Alayna begins to develop a genuine friendship with them, Larissa discovers the map to the Legendary Realm when she tried discover her past. When Ansley arrives, the group escaped through the town and boarded a airship, escaping from Ansley, who uses Jaxson and Alayna to locate the current location of Sarahi. When Sarahi and her gang arrived at the land after the airship crashes, they later encounter a dragon named Mythut who helps them reach the realm. When they eventually enter the Legendary Realm, Sarahi and her gang meets Cristina take them to the realm's leader and empress Perla, who is Cristina's mother. When Perla and Cristina encounters Larissa, she realizes that she is Perla's long-lost biological daughter and the Legendary Realm turns out to be Larissa's birthplace. They eventually reunite and bond with each other, Perla explains to Larissa that she was used to lived with her, her husband, and Cristina, and they all lived peacefully until one day, the group of monsters invaded the Legendary Realm, Larissa and her mate sacrificed themselves to save their daughter from them, Perla hid Larissa in a small boat and using her magical scepter, allowing Larissa to realize why Perla abandoned her and that she has lived a happy and peaceful life despite her tragic past. When Perla denies them the pearl to use against Lord Decker, she encourages Larissa to explore the Legendary Realm and spend time together there, while Sarahi, with Asher, Kendall and Leanna's helps, desperately attempts to steal it while letting her friends unknowingly distract the everyone. Her plan backfires when Leanna triggers an alarm before Marlie can persuade Perla to give them the magical scepter, resulting in the entire group getting banished to the other land, while Larissa stay with her and Cristina at the Legendary Realm. Abandoned by her friends after an argument, Sarahi is kidnapped by Ansley. Asher alerts Marlie, Madden, Kendall, Spots, Alice and Gracie to Sarahi's capture, and they are joined by Jaxson, Alayna, Mythut, Larissa and Cristina to rescue her. When Sarahi and Ansley arrives, Sarahi learns they wasn't evil, they wanted to change the world. However, Leanna arrives (after she finally steal Perla's magical scepter), betraying Sarahi, and she tells them that she was hopping to be the next leader of Legendary Realm, but she grew out of frustration when Cristina was picked as a next leader. So, she decided to trick Sarahi and her gang to led her to Legendary Realm and stole Perla's magical scepter. Lord Decker tries to attack her, but Leanna turn him into crystal. When Sarahi's friends infiltrate the city and defeat Leanna's army, she creates a powerful storm with the magical scepter. Sarahi saves Ansley, and she and her friends (along with Jaxson, Alayna, Cristina and Ansley) reconciles, and were able to steal the magical scepter from Leanna, disperse the storm. Leanna tries to kill the group using the crystal balls, but Perla attacks Leanna with her magical scepter and turn her into crystal, which causes her to die as she land hard into the ground, while Leanna's army flees. The group use the magical scepter to revive Lord Decker, who restores the damaged city. The festivities resumes, and everyone from the city and Legendary Realm celebrate with all of the allies Sarahi's group have made on their adventure. Kendall apologizes to Sarahi which results in them becoming friends while Asher gives Sarahi a good kiss and begin a romantic relationship. In a post-credits scene, Spots, Alice and Gracie role-play as Lucky & Master characters where Spots suddenly throws up a magical red stone. Cast All of the cast from the show reprise their roles. * Tara Strong as Sarahi, a young girl who is adventurous and the main protagonist. * Carlos Alazraqui as Spots, a fun-loving talking dog who is Sarahi's pet. * Grey DeLisle as: ** Alice, a talking cat who also is Sarahi's pet. ** Kendall, a teenage girl who wants to tried humiliate Sarahi and her friends. * Billy West as Asher, a young boy who is Sarahi's best friend. * Kath Soucie as Marlie, a girl who is Sarahi's cousin. In this film, she has longer hair. * Janice Kawaye as Larissa, a girl who is very friendly. * Tom Kenny as Madden, a boy who is smartest. * Colin Firth as Lord Decker, a "evil" man who was said he wants to take over the whole world and the false (and former) main antagonist. * Sarah Silverman as Ansley, a girl who is Lord Decker's general. She wears in her apocalypse-like clothing. Similar to Lord Decker, she is a false antagonist. * Kevin Hart and Keegan-Michael Key as Dumper and Coney, two creatures who is Ansley's sidekicks. * Tiffany Haddish as Gracie, a creature who shape-shifts and helps Sarahi and friends. * Elizabeth Banks as Perla, the leader of Legendary Realm who is Larissa's long-lost mother. * Alison Brie as Cristina, a member of Legendary Realm who is Perla's daughter and Larissa's long-lost sister. * Jesse McCartney as Jaxson, a boy who is a good-hearted con artist. * Anna Kendrick as Alayna, a girl who is Jaxson's sister. * Stephanie Beatriz as Leanna, a girl who (seemingly) helped Sarahi and her friends, and the hidden (and true) main antagonist. More coming soon! Production Development Coming soon! Writing Coming soon! Casting Coming soon! Animation Coming soon! Music Coming soon! Release The Tales of Sarahi: The Movie was originally scheduled for release in the United States on November 8, 2019, but it was subsequently moved up to September 20, 2019, with Medieval Quest taking its slot. Theatrically, the film was accompanied by Unikitty to the Rescue!, a 8-minute animated short based on the TV series Unikitty!, based on the 2014 film The Lego Movie. Marketing A teaser trailer for the film was released on December 12, 2018, and was shown alongside Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. The second trailer (and official trailer) of the film was released on February 6, 2019, and was shown alongside The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part. A sneak peek of the film was released on May 16, 2019. The third and final trailer was released on June 5, 2019, and was shown alongside The Secret Life of Pets 2. Warner Bros. partnered with more than 100 licensing and promotional partners to market the film including Sprint Corporation, which gives customers free movie tickets when they buy a free smartphone and switch, Xfinity, McFarlane Toys, McDonald's, and Ziploc. Home media The Tales of Sarahi: The Movie was released by Warner Bros. Home Entertainment on digital and Movies Anywhere on November 12, 2019, and on Blu-ray, Ultra HD Blu-ray, and DVD on December 3, 2019. It was the one of the first new films to be released on JeremyNow!, alongside Nights into Dreams, Howl of the Moon, Bumblebee, Crash Bandicoot: The First N. Sane Movie, Jeremy: Ultimate Generations, Avery the Warrior: Beyond The Journey, The Angry Birds Movie 2, Greenwoods and Medieval Quest. Reception Coming soon! Legacy Possible sequel On October 27, 2019, Ward confirmed that if there even is to be a sequel, it would be released on JeremyNow!. Short film A short film titled Princess Life, which take place after the event of the film and follows Larissa lives her life as princess of Legendary Realm. The short was released on JeremyNow! on January 24, 2020. Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Films